Limbo
by The Yaoi Goddess
Summary: Jason Grace doesn't know when he started becoming hyper-aware of Nico di Angelo. Neither does he know when he started becoming resentful of Percy Jackson.


**Percy Jackson and The Olympians is Rick Riordan's.**

**Happy holidays!**

Limbo

Jason Grace doesn't know when he started becoming hyper-aware of Nico di Angelo.

Maybe it was after Nico promised to lead them to the House of Hades. Maybe it was after Nico saved them by calling an undead army in Epirus. Or maybe it was after Nico confessed to having a crush on Percy Jackson in Croatia.

Jason does not know, is not bothered he doesn't, but he sees Nico desperately trying (and failing) to get away from a heated argument with Percy and he comes undone. Jason walks over, puts an arm around Nico's shoulders, excuses them both with a smile as bright as the sun. He is unaware of the sea-green eyes that narrow with suspicion as they exit.

Jason walks them below deck, to a partly hidden hallway, arm never leaving Nico's shoulders. Instead, he brings it down to the other boy's hips, wraps it around his waist. He pulls the now sobbing boy close, so close the other's head (and tears, there are always tears) fall onto his chest. There's no need to whisper, _"Come here,"_ anymore, like he used to do the past month. He knows Nico is already used to this, used to accepting the comfort he so pushily offers.

Jason runs a hand through dark locks, nuzzles it with his nose, inhales the scent of the Underworld. He is glad he was there when Nico first broke down, worn, tired, defences crumbling to dust. Then again, he is always there, like the sun shining silently at night.

Jason murmurs softly now, bits of reassurance he never really means. The shaking in Nico's shoulders slows, and Jason knows his time is almost up. He leans down, presses a kiss (a promise) against the other's forehead. Nico shudders, hugs himself tighter, as if he is about to break. Jason sees, and knows Nico would never truly let him in. Jason lets go, steps back, forces a weak smile. He has enough time to brush away just one last teardrop –

"_Nico?"_

– because Percy always arrives on time. Jason moves away, lets the shadows hide him. He turns his head to the window (the sun has fallen, it is already nighttime) as the familiar conversation begins.

"_I'm sorry, baby, I am so sorry, you know I am."_

First are the apologies.

"– _but you know how it is with me and Annabeth. And how would the rest of the team react? You know they –"_

Next are the excuses.

"_When we finish this quest, then we'll tell everyone. Even my dad, okay? And yours too, yeah?"_

Then, promises, healing and soothing like ambrosia.

"_I'm sorry, I'm so – your eyes are red. Were you crying? I'm sorry."_

Percy finishes his script (Jason calls it a script – a little predictable spiel to be memorized, recited, no feelings attached. It's funny, Jason has all the words perfectly memorized now) with more apologies, as if he knows he will commit the same mistake again. And he does.

Percy leaves, taking Nico with him.

Jason remains in the shadows, is immobile. He is numb all over, save for the painful pang in his chest, like he'd been stabbed by Riptide. _This is enough, _he thinks, _it is. _He tries to convince himself, tries, tries, and fails (he always fails.) He knows it will happen again tomorrow, like it happened yesterday: he will hold the boy close, press the other against his chest, wipe away his tears. But there is no comfort in that, because Jason can't stop thinking about kissing Nico's lips.

Jason Grace doesn't know when he started becoming resentful of Percy Jackson.

Maybe it was after Percy fell into Tartarus. Maybe it was after Percy returned to them at the House of Hades. Or maybe it was after Percy (half-heartedly, Jason knows it's just half-heartedly) accepted Nico di Angelo's feelings.

Jason doesn't know, is not bothered he doesn't, but he moves to look for Piper because he needs to get these feelings off his chest. He wants to get off this ship, to fly away, because to them – him, Nico, Percy – this ship wasn't Argo II, it was Lotus Hotel.

And they were stuck.

Limbo

**This is what reading Miller's Song of Achilles does to me and my writing style. And I just really, really wanted some angst between these three. Reviews please, you nice little demi-gods!**

**12/26/13**


End file.
